


Sisu of the Finns (Tale of a Sniper)

by Halja



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender Roles, Genderbending, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certe notti, quando la neve cade da un cielo nero e vuoto e il gelo si insinua sotto le lenzuola per mordere la sua carne, sogna sogni di bianco e di rosso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisu of the Finns (Tale of a Sniper)

  
 

__

_ Man to man, soldier to soldier, dust to dust _

_ Call me a coward but I can’t take it anymore _

Tenth Man Down – Nightwish

Certe notti, quando la neve cade da un cielo nero e vuoto e il gelo si insinua sotto le lenzuola per mordere la sua carne, sogna sogni di bianco e di rosso. Certe notti, i sogni diventano ricordi che puzzano di polvere da sparo.

Certe notti, si sveglia con il fiato bloccato nella gola e le labbra aperte come per gridare, anche se alla fine non grida mai. La sua bocca è troppo fredda e la lingua rimane intorpidita e inutile sul palato, e lui sente ancora la neve soffocare il suo respiro, sciogliersi piano piano e mischiarsi alla saliva. Il cuore batte forte e veloce contro la cassa toracica, come se volesse spezzare le ossa e squarciare la carne, come se volesse fuggire dalla prigione del suo corpo. Ma non è il cuore la cosa importante, adesso.

Tiene gli occhi chiusi, le palpebre serrate e dietro di esse solo distese candide e nebulose. Rimane immobile, con le lenzuola morbide contro la schiena e il sudore che si raffredda veloce sulla pelle, e concentra la sua attenzione sul braccio sinistro – la solidità e il peso della carne e delle ossa, e il calore. Flette le dita e muove piano la mano – una volta, due, tre – solo per sentire le falangi piegarsi, per constatare la  _realtà_ della pelle tesa sulle nocche e del polso e dei tendini. A quel punto, il ritmo del suo respiro si calma un po’.

Quando apre gli occhi, Svezia lo sta guardando.  _Voi vittu._

Ѐ sdraiata su un fianco, una guancia pallida appoggiata sul dorso della mano e i lunghi capelli biondi che ricadono disordinati sulle spalle magre, e in effetti non lo sta guardando, lo sta  _fissando._ Il suo viso è impassibile come sempre, ma lui la conosce: sa distinguere la tensione nella linea severa delle sue labbra, la stanchezza e la preoccupazione che ammorbidiscono appena il suo sguardo. Non gli chiede se sta bene, ma Finlandia sente che dovrebbe dirglielo comunque.

Eppure le parole non ne vogliono sapere di uscire dalla sua bocca, si fanno strada a fatica su per la gola e muoiono sulla punta della lingua, si infrangono contro la barriera delle labbra. Prova ad aprire la bocca, e poi la richiude e distoglie lo sguardo. Non può guardarla in faccia, non adesso – non quando si sente così dannatamente _debole._

-  _Finland._

La voce di Svezia è sempre chiara e sicura, salda come acciaio: perfino il suo nome suona come un ordine, pronunciato da lei. Finlandia chiude di nuovo gli occhi. – Va tutto bene – riesce a dire alla fine, e la  _sua_  voce trema, si fa strada fuori dalle sue labbra in un mormorio strozzato che nelle sue intenzioni doveva essere più dolce, rassicurante. – Va tutto bene, torna a dormire.

Si volta su un fianco e le dà la schiena, prova a calmarsi e a non pensare a niente e a tornare a dormire – non ci riesce, né pensa davvero di poterlo fare.  _Vittu. Vittu. Perkele._ Sta tremando, e lei  _non deve_  vederlo tremare.

Rimangono un silenzio per un po’, i secondi che scivolano via e qualcosa di freddo e duro che gli riempie sempre di più il petto, pesa sul cuore e si arrampica sui polmoni. Poi, sente il frusciare delle lenzuola e per un attimo – per un attimo  _sa_ che lei se ne andrà, perché lei merita un uomo  _forte_ , un uomo che sappia proteggerla, un uomo che –

Poi quell’attimo passa e il calore del corpo di Svezia si mischia al suo, il suo seno piccolo e sodo che preme contro la sua schiena e la sua bocca contro la sua spalla. La sua mano tiepida e morbida gli sfiora il braccio e tasta i muscoli con i polpastrelli, dalla spalla al gomito fino al polso, fino a sentire il battito del suo cuore sotto due dita.

-  _Ruotsi_  … \- la chiama lui allora, per dirle di nuovo di non preoccuparsi, che non ha bisogno di aiuto. Ma la sua voce incespica tra lingua e denti e, ancora una volta, non riesce a dire più niente.

\- Tino – risponde Svezia mormorando contro il suo collo e stringendo forte le dita attorno alla sua mano. Questa volta non è un ordine – questa volta è  _sta zitto_ e  _rilassati_ e  _è finita_ , tutto in una volta.  Ѐ una promessa,  è protezione.

E anche se dovrebbe essere  _lui_ a proteggere  _lei_ , Finlandia sospira e si rilassa contro il suo corpo snello e delicato, mentre Svezia gli cinge la vita con le braccia e lo stringe di più a sé.

Certe notti, con la donna che ama nel suo letto, Finlandia smette di sognare.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo viene da  _White Death_  dei Sabaton, la lyrics citata all’inizio da  _Tenth Man Down_  dei Nightwish. 
> 
> Il particolare del braccio sinistro è un riferimento a Suomi-Neito, la personificazione “ufficiale” della Finlandia:
> 
> [ http://masksoferis.wordpress.com/2009/03/07/suomi-neito/ ](http://masksoferis.wordpress.com/2009/03/07/suomi-neito/)
> 
> [ http://bigthink.com/strange-maps/473-a-map-of-one-arm-waving-suomi-neito ](http://bigthink.com/strange-maps/473-a-map-of-one-arm-waving-suomi-neito)
> 
> _ Voi vittu _ :imprecazione finlandese, simile a “oh cazzo”.
> 
> _ Perkele _ : la più nota imprecazione finlandese. “Vittu”dovrebbe essere più usato, ma “perkele” è più famoso anche a livello internazionale.
> 
> Un interessante (e utile ;)) link sulle imprecazioni finlandesi: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finnish_profanity](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finnish_profanity)
> 
> _ Finland _ : “Finlandia” in svedese (duh).
> 
> _ Ruotsi _ : “Svezia” in finlandese.


End file.
